


In Places That We've Never Been

by DontLetHimGo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (So so fluffy), (like a tiny bit), AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLetHimGo/pseuds/DontLetHimGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Me neither," is the response. "Mind if I investigate with you? Don't really want to be stranded in Manchester on my own."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" Louis asks wryly, crossing his arms over his chest.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I don’t feel threatened by a guy carrying a Spider-Man rucksack." </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I wasn't talking about stranger danger for you."</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Curly raises an eyebrow before holding out a hand to shake. “Harry Styles; nice to meet you.”</em></p><p> </p><p> <br/>An AU where a train journey becomes an adventure and Louis finds himself with a ridiculous crush on the boy he is stranded with. Featuring numerous trains, an orange beanie and honeycomb hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Places That We've Never Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!
> 
> Well, it's been a long, long time since I wrote anything new. Call It Magic is still going, but as always, I'm struggling a bit.
> 
> Soo, this fic is based on a horrific train journey I had to take a couple of weeks ago when I was trying to get home from Manchester. Unfortunately, the romance element to this fic is the part that isn't based on real life. Sigh.
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy! I'm posting this at 3am, so sorry for any mistakes! I shall have a proper check later :) (EDIT: I have now had a read through, but apologies if there are still any mistakes - you know how it is!)
> 
> Title from One Direction's 'Walking In The Wind'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction and this work is completely fictional.
> 
> This is a work written by myself, and I do not wish for it to be posted elsewhere. Even if you give me credit, I would much prefer that it stay here on ao3 and on my tumblr only. Thank you!

"Shit," Louis mutters under his breath as he glances up at the screen in front of him.

**Middlesbrough train delayed.**

Knowing that he will definitely miss his connection to Doncaster now, he drags his feet over to the platform where his train is supposed to be arriving in the next three minutes.

As he slowly wanders along the length of the train that is already in place on the track, he's quite literally knocked out of his thoughts when someone crashes into the back of him, making him stumble forward a few steps.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," a voice says apologetically.

Louis turns, ready to tell whoever it is to watch where they’re going, but he stops as soon as he catches sight of a ridiculously cute boy with long curls coming out of the bottom of an orange beanie hat.

"Sorry, Li; I've gotta go," he says, and Louis sees that he's holding a phone to his ear. "I'll let you know what happens. Okay, bye." He slides the phone into his pocket and makes eye contact with Louis carefully. "So sorry about that, mate; I'm clumsy enough at the best of times. Are you okay?"

Louis smiles slightly. Breezy. "Yeah, yeah, no worries."

"I wanted to ask, actually," the boy continues, "are you on the 3.57 to Middlesbrough by any chance?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "but I have no idea what's going on."

"Me neither," is the response. "Mind if I investigate with you? Don't really want to be stranded in Manchester on my own."

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" Louis asks wryly, crossing his arms over his chest. .

"I don’t feel threatened by a guy carrying a Spider-Man rucksack."

"I wasn't talking about stranger danger for you."

Curly raises an eyebrow before holding out a hand to shake. “Harry Styles; nice to meet you.”

There’s a beat before Louis takes Harry’s hand in his own, opening his mouth to return the introduction before he’s interrupted by an announcement over the tannoy.

_“The train arriving at platform three is the replacement for the delayed 15.57 train to Middlesbrough.”_

After exchanging a glance, the two of them turn in the direction of the train pulling into the station and begin walking quickly down the platform. When they reach the train, there is a large gathering of people outside each set of doors, and from looking through the windows, Louis sees that his seat is no longer reserved. Before any more can be said to continue his and Harry’s conversation, the doors open and Louis is being pushed and shoved from all directions until he finds himself in a window seat with an elderly lady beside him.

When the train begins to pull out of the station, Louis shoves his headphones into his ears and puts on his quiet playlist, intending to sleep until he needs to get off the train at Leeds.

 

~*~

 

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached a signal here at Stalybridge, so will have to wait until it clears before we continue.”_

Louis rolls his eyes and slides further down in his seat, resting his knees against the seat in front. He knows for sure now that he will miss his connection; he would’ve only had eleven minutes to make it to the train at Leeds if this train was running on time. Unlocking his phone, he texts his mum to let her know that he’s going to be a bit later than planned.

Five more minutes pass and Louis grows more and more agitated. At this rate, he’ll even miss his second connection. The train’s engines have stopped and started twice now, and a feeling of worry is starting to settle in the pit of his stomach.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen…”_ Louis pulls his remaining headphone out of his ear to listen in properly. _“I regret to inform you that due to problems further down the track caused by this weekend’s weather, it is unsafe for this train to continue on this route to Middlesbrough. Apologies for the inconvenience. There is, however, a train that will be pulling into platform two in the next couple of minutes which can take you as far as Leeds, where connections to Middlesbrough will be available.”_

“Oh fucking hell,” Louis grumbles, shooting an apologetic glance towards the woman beside him when she looks somewhat scandalised by his language. He quickly stands up and waits until he can leave his seat and the train, walking quickly among the large group of passengers rushing towards platform two.

To get to the other platform at the tiny Stalybridge station, there is a tunnel underneath the tracks which clearly isn’t made for a full train’s worth of passengers pushing and shoving—the group soon comes to a standstill. Louis impatiently hops from foot to foot as he waits for the group to keep moving. If he doesn’t get onto this train, God knows what he’ll do.

It takes a good few minutes for him to finally emerge from the tunnel, but the train is fortunately still there. He increases his pace as he makes his way to the nearest train doors, which are already surrounded by the other passengers from his train. Inside the train is already packed; every seat is taken and there are people standing down all of the aisles and practically blocking the doors.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Louis mutters under his breath, standing on the tips of his toes to look over and see if there’s any possibility of him getting onto this train.

It’s not looking likely. At all.

He stands and watches as the doors finally close and the train slowly starts to pull out of the station. Letting out a heavy breath, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials his mum’s number.

“Don’t worry, hun,” she says. “There will be more trains that go via Leeds. I’ll keep an eye on the timetables for you, but the website’s being a bit slow.”

“That’s okay. If I’m not back before Ernie and Dory are in bed, can you tell them I will be there tomorrow?”

“Of course, love. They’ve missed you.”

Louis smiles ruefully. “I’ve missed them too. And you.”

“Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too,” Louis says softly before hanging up the phone. He sits down on one of the cold, wooden benches lining the platform, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands. After a moment of watching the world go by, he senses the presence of someone stood beside him and looks up.

“Harry,” he greets, “are you also wondering if it’ll be worth investing into a house in Stalybridge?”

Harry giggles. _Giggles_. “Something like that. Mind if I sit down?”

Louis gives a ‘go ahead’ gesture and turns slightly in his seat to face the other boy, surprisingly feeling relieved by the fact that there is someone here who he kind of knows. (Emphasis on the kind of, considering the fact that the two of them are still practically strangers.)

“I never caught your name,” Harry says, giving another reminder that they really don’t know each other.

“Oh, um, Louis,” Louis replies lamely, internally slapping himself.

Harry grins. “Nice to meet you, Oh Um Louis.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis mutters, “Dork.”

“So, do you have any idea how to get to York from here?” Harry asks, glancing around the mostly empty station; the only remaining people being, like them, ones who couldn’t fit onto the other train.

“I’m thinking...by train?”

And as if on cue, a train pulls into the station, the front of it reading: **Huddersfield**.

“Huddersfield is near York, right?” Harry asks after a moment, watching as the train slows to a stop.

“Come on, let’s get on,” he says enthusiastically, not waiting for a response from Louis as he jumps up from his seat and picks up his large duffel bag from the ground.

“But—”

“Lou, hurry! The doors are gonna shut!” Harry grabs onto the sleeve of Louis’ jacket and pulls him up from the bench, leading him across to the train doors.

Entirely positive that Louis has never before—and probably never will again—placed so much trust into someone he barely knows, he surprisingly goes along with Harry’s guidance and finds himself sat in the back corner of the carriage with the other boy opposite.

A grin forms deep dimples in Harry’s cheeks. “Phew—what a relief. I thought we’d end up stranded.”

Louis can’t help but return the relieved facial expression. “Yeah. I’m just desperate to get home now.”

“So,” Harry says after a moment, “where is home?”

Louis laughs, quick and easy. “What, so you can stalk me outside of train stations and carriages?”

There’s a brief flush that appears on Harry’s face which Louis relishes in before continuing.

“Doncaster—born and bred.”

“I sort of figured.” Harry shrugs.

Louis scoffs. “How did you possibly manage that, lad?”

A small chuckle bursts from Harry’s lips. “That right there was a big clue.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis tries to prevent the small smile threatening to appear. Just ‘cause he’s a bit Yorkshire in the way he speaks doesn’t mean he’s from Donny, of all places. He tells Harry so.

“Okay, fair enough; I didn’t outright guess Doncaster. You could’ve been from Wakefield for all I know.”

“How about you, then? That’s definitely not an accent from up north you’ve got there.”

Harry giggles again. _Christ_. “Nah, I’m less York- and more Che- originally.” _And who even says that?_ “So I’m obviously not on my way home; I’m meeting a friend of mine in York and staying with them for the weekend. I’m really excited; I just can’t help but worry about my cat. My neighbour said she’d keep her food and water bowls full, but…”

Louis watches in amazement as Harry just continues to talk about cats and neighbours and various other things in and around his home. The strange thing about it is that it should be boring. Harry’s deep, slow voice should really be putting Louis to sleep right now as he rambles on, but it’s not. If anything, Louis is fully engaged and taking in every syllable that is formed by Harry’s lips.

It’s… _different._

“...so I told her that she was being ridiculous, ‘cause it is just a cat at the end of the day, and—shit, I kinda kept going there, didn’t I? Sorry; you didn’t need to know all of that.”

Louis can’t stop the smile forming. “No, no—I was enjoying it actually. Carry on.”

A small frown furrows Harry’s eyebrows together, making him look almost disappointed, which. _No_.

“Seriously,” Louis tries again. “It’s nice to have somebody to talk to at a time like this.”

Harry’s voice is small when he says, “And you’re not just taking the piss?”

“Of course not.”

Harry looks slightly unsure at first, but soon gets back into storytelling mode, gesturing enthusiastically with his hands as he explains what happened last time he went away without his cat.

Louis tries not to be too endeared.

 

~*~

 

About twenty minutes later, as the train continues on its journey to Huddersfield station, Louis is still having to remind himself that he and Harry are still practically strangers—acquaintances at most.

They have been talking non-stop, legs up on the opposite seats and thighs pressed together, laughing at every other sentence at what each of them has to say. It’s surprising how much information can be learnt about somebody in such a short space of time.

“God, I really need a wee,” Harry suddenly says, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. “Hope it’s not too much further to Huddersfield. I don’t like using loos on public transport.”

Louis can’t help but ask, “Why’s that?”

“I’m not very good at keeping my balance.”

A quick burst of laughter leaves Louis’ lips. “Well, good thing Huddersfield is the next station then… I think.”

Fortunately, Louis is right, and the two of them jump off the train once it has stopped, Harry searching in all directions for a sign to lead him in the direction of the toilets. Louis looks back down the platform as Harry marches away, seeing that another train is approaching the station.

“Harry, wait! There’s a train coming in now that stops at Leeds and York!”

“You go! I need to...go!” Harry shouts over his shoulder, breaking into a bit of a jog then before disappearing through a door to his right.

Louis tried to ignore the drop in his stomach as he realises that he really didn’t want things with Harry to end this suddenly. ( _Things? There are no ‘things’ with Harry, surely_.) As Harry said before, it’s not exactly nice to be left at a train station on your own… but it’s clear that Harry has no problem with it, so Louis drags his feet over to the approaching train and gets in with the crowd waiting to climb aboard. It takes some time for some passengers to disembark the train and for the people at the front to climb on, and as Louis is at the back of the group, he begins to grow impatient; constantly hopping from foot to foot and glancing over his shoulder. (Just to check the clock on the wall behind him, he swears.)

He can’t stop the niggling thoughts in his head saying that the goodbye he got from Harry wasn’t right, and that there is something between them that can’t end so suddenly. There’s a voice screaming at him to hang back and wait for another train that both he and Harry can get. There’s a whisper reminding him how much he already likes the other boy and how nice it would be to at least get his number. There’s a tannoy announcement saying… _wait._

_“The next train arriving at platform 3b is the 17.21 train to Newcastle, calling at Leeds, York…”_

It’s then that Louis stops listening, stops his foot from stepping onto the train and turns on his heel to race back to the toilets, where Harry is stood in front of the sinks washing his hands.

“Lou?”—Louis tries not to show any sort of reaction to the nickname—“I thought you were catching the train.”

Louis bites his lower lip, not quite making eye contact with the other boy for a moment before he looks up and says, “Oops.”

Harry’s face breaks out into the most massive smile. “Why didn’t you—? Why are you still here?”

“Nice to see you too, Harold.”

Seeming to not notice the pink flush spreading across his cheeks, Harry takes a step forward. “I would’ve been fine on my own, you know.”

“I know.” Louis also moves a bit closer, only realising then that he is mirroring Harry’s gigantic grin.

There’s a beat before Harry is throwing his arms around him, pulling him tight into his chest and resting his chin on his hair. Louis returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pressing his nose into the sweet-smelling jumper adorning Harry’s torso.

The hug is brief, leaving Louis feeling a bit disappointed when it’s over. Anything either of them may have wanted to say is interrupted by the bathroom speaker for the station announcements.

_“The train arriving at platform 3b is the 17.21 train to Newcastle…”_

“That’s our train—we better go,” Louis says, hitching his rucksack up on his back and picking up Harry’s bag from the floor.

Harry giggles. “Such a gentleman.”

 

~*~

 

After walking all the way down the train, the two boys realise that there are no seats available; the train is packed, and because it’s not exactly a short journey to Leeds, they decide to sit in the empty entrance area at the back of the train, which just has enough room for the two of them to sit squashed together in the corner. When Harry remains mostly quiet—in contrast to the constant conversation between them on the Huddersfield train—Louis eventually pulls his phone out of his pocket to see a text from his mum.

 

**There’s a train leaving leeds at 5.45, are you anywhere near there now? xx**

 

Louis checks the time and sees that the train left Huddersfield right on time, and the time is approaching half past five.

 

_**Depends if this train gets to leeds on time. I’m on the 5.21 from huddersfield xxx** _

**Huddersfield? How did you end up there? (that train gets to leeds at 5.41, so you might make it. Your train arrives on the platform next to where the donny train will be leaving. If not, the next train leaves at 6.15) xxx**

 

_**It’s a long story! I’ll let you know what train I get to donny xx** _

 

He locks his phone and slides it back into his coat pocket, glancing to his right to see that Harry’s eyes are looking heavy.

“Do you want to get some sleep? You can have a quick nap now and I’ll wake you when I get off at Leeds?” Louis asks gently, running a hand across Harry’s curls now that they are free from his beanie.

Harry nods, and without saying a thing, leans into Louis and dips his head down to rest on the other boy’s shoulder. Louis sucks in a sharp breath, and only realises he’s holding it when Harry elbows him in the ribs.

“You can breathe, silly. I like the rhythm.”

A heavy breath leaves Louis’ lungs and Harry giggles once again, burrowing further into Louis’ side before falling silent and closing his eyes.

Louis realises how fucking ridiculous he’s being as he catches himself glancing at the other boy occasionally as he naps. He feels like a lovesick teenager with a crush—a crush on somebody he met about an hour and a half ago. It’s so, so stupid.

But it feels so, so right.

Not for the first time, Louis wonders what Harry thinks about it all. Well, not everybody finds themself feeling like this about a complete stranger, but Louis has this one hopeful feeling within him that there’s a spark between them. Harry did seem pretty happy that Louis didn’t get on that other train—and he could’ve easily just got on that train to Huddersfield without him, but he didn’t. Plus, that hug…

_“The next stop for this train is Leeds.”_

Louis gets that stomach-dropping feeling again as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that it’s almost twenty-to, so depending on how long it takes for the train to pull into the station, he should be able to make his connection to Doncaster.

The train stops at platform eleven at exactly 5.41.

The doors on the other side of the entry-way open, and Louis can see his train to Doncaster—his ticket out of this whole mess—sitting at the platform just on the other side. He could make it; he knows he could.

Just as he goes to move the slightest bit, Harry goes with him, snuggling into his coat and letting out the tiniest huff of breath onto the exposed skin of his neck.

Louis knows he could make it, but he also knows that he won’t.

 

~*~

 

_“The next stop for this train is York.”_

“Harry, babe, we’re almost there,” Louis says, gently brushing his fingers down Harry’s arm. “Need to wake up now.”

Harry’s eyes slowly blink open, and Louis tries to ignore that really annoying thought of ‘ _imagine if you could see him wake up every day_ ’.

“Huh?” Harry’s face seems confused as he looks over Louis’ shoulder to the window at the top of the train door. “This looks like York.”

“Um, it kinda... is?” Louis says quietly, shrugging a little and throwing in a burst of nervous laughter just to top it off.

Harry frowns. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but do you think I’m completely incapable of travelling on trains alone? Or is it just a little bit?”

It is now Louis’ eyebrows’ turn to furrow. “No, no, I—”

“Lou.”

“I didn’t want to leave you without a proper goodbye,” he explains shyly. “Again.”

Harry’s eyes are so open and so, so green, and Louis gets the feeling that he wouldn’t mind looking into them forever. The younger boy clearly doesn’t know what to say, so Louis stands, pulls his rucksack onto his back, picks up Harry’s bag once again and holds out his free hand for Harry to take.

There’s a moment when Louis thinks Harry is just going to stand up on his own, but eventually Harry reaches out for his hand and the two of them stand in silence as they wait for the train to come to a complete stop and for the doors to open.

It’s when they’ve stepped off the train and are making their way down the platform that Harry bumps his hand against Louis’ and takes that opportunity to press their palms together and intertwine their fingers.

“Is this okay?” he asks so quietly, Louis is lucky to hear it.

“Um, ye—” Louis clears his throat. “Yeah.” He squeezes Harry’s hand for emphasis, smiling when he hears the tiniest gasp leave Harry’s lips.

They continue along to the information boards, still not talking until Harry looks up, scanning each of the trains coming into the station in the next hour.

“Looks like the next train to Doncaster isn’t until half past,” Louis says.

“Then I’ll wait with you,” Harry replies, no hesitation whatsoever.

Shaking his head, Louis turns to look at the other boy properly. “H, you’ve got to where you need to be. Don’t waste time hanging around with me.”

“It won’t be a waste of time; I want to stay.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Louis’ lips. “Then at least let me buy you a drink.”

 

Louis orders a tea for himself and a honeycomb hot chocolate for Harry, who is currently scanning the few sandwich fillings they have on offer. Apparently, he’s not hungry—Louis asked—but despite their acquaintance status, Louis can read him like a book.

“Can I also have two slices of carrot cake with that too, please?” he asks the tired-looking staff member, who nods with a fake smile and dumps two slivers onto a paper plate.

“That everything?” she asks.

Louis pays for all of the items—trying not to be too hurt by the extortionate prices—and carries the food and drink over to the table Harry has retired too now that he’s finished looking at the sandwiches.

“So, uh, I guess there’s something I should’ve asked earlier,” Harry says nervously after a moment.

It feels like Louis’ heart is in his throat. “Okay.”

“Um, so, do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend, I don’t know.”

There’s a pause before Louis bursts out laughing. “Harry—Harry, do you really think everything I’ve done in the past couple of hours has been entirely platonic towards you?”

Harry shrugs and lets out an ‘I dunno’ kind of mumble.

“H. Please, please can I have your number? I’d love to see if we can organise seeing each other again very soon.”

The smile on Harry’s face is almost blinding when he looks up from where he was previously staring at the table. “Really?”

“Yes. Please.”

Harry laughs. “Jeez, Lou. No need to beg. I would’ve slipped it to you at some point anyway.”

“You charmer, you,” Louis teases, returning the grin and handing over his unlocked phone to Harry.

 

~*~

 

“So.”

“So.”

“I guess this is it, then.”

Louis shakes his head quickly. “Not if I’ve got anything to do with it.”

A dimple forms in Harry’s cheek as he reaches forward to pull Louis into a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

As much as Louis wants to say, “ _Harold, we barely know each other,_ ” the only words he can make leave his mouth are: “I’ll miss you too.”

After a few more seconds in the embrace, Louis decides that he really should be boarding this train soon, lest he get delayed again. He steps back from the hug and grins up at the other boy. “See ya soon, yeah?”

Harry seems to be questioning himself for a moment before he leans forward and presses his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth. “You better,” he mumbles.

And, without a shadow of a doubt, Louis knows he will.

 

~*~

 

_Three months later._

 

It’s absolutely freezing where he stands on the platform at Doncaster station. It’s January, and it certainly doesn’t seem like this cold weather will be going away any time soon.

Louis pulls the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands and hops from foot to foot as he waits for the train to arrive at platform two. Praise the Lord, it is actually on time today, so he should hopefully get to York on time for his connection.

Once he has sat down in his reserved seat, he pulls out his phone to see that he has a message.

 

**On time? xxxx**

_**Looks like it. I’ll see you in less than 30mins :) xxxx** _

**Can’t wait!! xxxx**

 

The train journey seems to take forever, even though in actuality, it is only twenty five minutes. As soon as the train stops in York, he is jumping out of his seat and racing to the doors, hopping straight down onto the platform and power walking down to their organised meeting place.

He’s right under the information boards, wearing the same orange beanie he wore when they met and occasionally glancing up at the clock.

When Louis is close enough, he clears his throat to announce his presence.

“Lou!”

Harry races across the short distance between them before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and spinning him around in a circle. Louis finds himself giggling into Harry’s scarf, eventually demanding he be put down.

“Big oaf,” Louis mutters, half-heartedly punching Harry on the arm.

Harry just grins. “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been a week, ya loser.”

“One of these days I’ll keep a list of the names you call me.” Harry pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

Giving a sly grin, Louis leans forward. “Is that so, _baby_?”

A visible shiver goes through Harry’s body before he snaps out of it and picks up his bag from the ground. “Ready to go? Our platform’s just down there.”

“Wait, wait,” Louis says, reaching out for Harry’s scarf and pulling the younger boy down into a kiss. Harry goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist again and pulling him in tighter against him. It’s when Harry tries to sneak his tongue into the mix that Louis pulls away.

(He’s all for PDA, don’t get him wrong, but public boners are things he prefers to avoid, and if he’d let Harry continue, the risks would’ve just continued to increase.)

“Wait ‘til we’re home,” Louis explains to Harry’s rejected expression.

“But I am at home; just got you back,” Harry says forlornly, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You sap. Come on, let’s go.”

 

~*~

 

As soon as the front door closes behind them, Harry is on him like he can’t help himself.

“ _Lou_ ,” he whines against Louis’ lips, sneaking his hands past the waistband of Louis’ jeans and down onto his denim-covered arse.

“I know, baby, I know,” Louis replies softly, preening at Harry’s touch and pushing back into his hands. “Bedroom,” he adds before crashing their lips together again and taking Harry by the hand to lead him down the hallway.

Harry flops down onto the bed straight away, pulling Louis down on top of him and kissing him deeply. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair—thankful that the beanie was removed straight away—and lets out a soft moan into the kiss.

“Lou. Wanna suck you off, Lou, can I?” Harry asks hurriedly, reaching down to hover his hands over the button of Louis’ jeans.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis replies, rolling off of the younger boy and resting his head on the pillows as Harry moves down his body, pulling up his shirt to press kisses to his stomach before pulling his jeans and boxers off in one go. He holds Louis’ cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the head and getting Louis completely hard before dipping down and following the path of his thumb with his tongue.

“Oh my God, H,” Louis moans, dropping his head back onto the pillows in pleasure.

Harry hums against his cock, taking him in completely until the tip is nudging the back of his throat. He doesn’t gag, which is something Louis has always been in awe of.  

It’s only a few minutes later that Louis is telling Harry no more, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d risk ending their first night together in a week a tad prematurely.

Harry does as told, crawling up Louis’ body to rejoin their lips once again.

“Want you to fuck me,” he mumbles into the kiss, making Louis let out a muffled moan in response before separating their lips and leaning over to their bedside table to retrieve their lube.

“Okay, baby; can you roll over for me?” he asks softly, stroking a hand down Harry’s side as he obeys. Harry rests his head on his forearms, moving onto his knees so his arse is in the air; Louis can’t help but run his hands across it before pulling Harry’s jeans and underwear off, carefully lifting each leg in turn so Harry’s position remains undisturbed. Licking his lips, he leans down so his mouth is hovering just above Harry’s hole. He blows over it, watching it clench around nothing before licking a stripe up from the perineum and right across it, causing a soft moan to leave Harry’s lips.

“Good boy,” Louis praises as he opens the bottle of lube and covers three fingers in the liquid.

He opens Harry up slowly and carefully; not that a week has made a massive difference, but they’re in no rush, and he can’t get enough of the noises Harry makes when he’s getting fingered.

“Come on, Lou; please,” Harry eventually begs, and that’s what does it. Louis rolls him over onto his back, slicks himself up and slowly enters his boy, one hand on the base of his dick and the other on Harry’s waist.

After a few moments, Harry whines and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, asking the older boy to start moving. Louis thrusts hard, but not too fast, knowing that he’s hit Harry’s prostate when he cries out in ecstasy.

 

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to reach their orgasms; Louis comes first, his thrusts slowing to a stop as he takes Harry in his hand and finishes him in three strokes.

After some time is taken to catch their breath, the two of them traipse into the shower in their ensuite, tiredly washing each other off and then brushing their teeth before climbing into bed; still naked, and clinging onto one another as if they’re never going to let go.

“I’ve really missed you,” Harry whispers, his hand resting in the centre of Louis’ bare chest, just below his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo.

“Maybe you should come with me to Doncaster next time,” Louis suggests softly—carefully. Both of their families know about ‘the boy their son/brother met on the train’, but they still haven’t done the whole ‘meet the family’ thing yet. For how fast their relationship initially started, they are now pretty slow.

“I’d like that,” Harry responds, looking up at Louis and smiling in the warm light of their bedside lamp. “Anyway, I’m knackered.”

“Me too. Night.”

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ neck and rolls over so he can be the little spoon. “Night. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Apologies if the smut was a bit rushed - in my check through I might make some improvements.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com)  
> [{Fic Post}](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com/post/134307732188/in-places-that-weve-never-been-author)


End file.
